


Think Pink

by DontKillBugs



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Also Rin is a Trans Gal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Len enjoys being feminine, Not Shippy, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sibling Rivalry, Trans Female Character, aroace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Teto's voice hurts. Len wears a truly ungodly amount of pink. Rin is petty but supportive. Everyone is queer as fuck.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kasane Teto
Kudos: 13





	Think Pink

Rin’s eyebrow quirked sky-high as she entered the kitchen. “ _Wow._ Len, that is a _look.”_

At the counter, Len shrugged as he dug through the cabinet, standing on his tiptoes to reach the high shelves. “I will not apologize for art, sis.”

Len was apparently in one of his Fancy Moods today, having decked himself out in an absolutely gorgeous, fluffy, flouncy pink Lolita dress. His hair was pushed back with a pink headband he had swiped from Rin’s collection, the one with a tiny bow on the top. To tie the whole thing together, his favorite pair of stirrup stockings, which were, of course, pink. About the only signs of his usual yellow were his nails, which were painted flawlessly.

Rin smirked, looking her twin up and down. “I mean it. That is just an ungodly amount of pink. Like, there’s pink, and then there’s _paaaaaaaaank.”_

Retrieving the mug he was looking for from the cabinet, Len gave his hips a shimmy, rustling the lace of the dress. “Pink is an awesome color. It’s soft.”

Rin smiled, stepping next to her brother at the counter, digging through the silverware drawer. “In all seriousness, Len, you really do look gorgeous.”

Len smiled softly as he clicked the electric kettle on. “Thanks, Rin.”

Without looking at each other, the two shared a quick hip bump. They simultaneously bumped fists, their respective pride bracelets knocking together- Rin’s in the Trans flag colors, Len’s in the aroace colors.

Rin produced a spoon from the cabinet, quickly crossing to the fridge and retrieving a pudding cup. Grinning, she crossed back to the counter, hopping up to sit on it. “So, whatcha up to?"

Len shrugged. “Makin’ tea with honey. Teto’s on her way home. She had to do a whole bunch of Growl songs at the studio today, so her throat’s murdering her.”

Rin winced. “Hoo boy. Yeah, I remember those days. What are you guys gonna get up to?”

“Snuggle up in the blankets, play video games for a while, then take a melatonin and go the eff to sleep. Wanna join us?”

“Nah, can’t tonight. I’m streaming. _Murderbot’s Revenge 2: The Bloodening._ ”

“Cool. Say hi to the chat for me.” Len’s brow furrowed as he dug through the cabinet. “Did Luka rearrange the cabinets again, or are we outta honey?”

Rin pointed across the kitchen with her spoon. “We used up that bottle. I think there’s a new one in the pantry, though.”

“Rad.”

Rin shoveled another spoonful of chocolate goodness into her mouth as Len retrieved the bear-shaped bottle.

“Actually, Len, would you be willing to do your _faaaaaaavorite_ twin sister a favor?” Rin asked, smiling impishly.

A chuckle from Len as he dug through the collection of tea bags. “What’s up?”

“I’m gonna be streaming with Miku and Ai tomorrow night for that charity thing, and I was wonderin’ if you’d be willing to paint my nails before it?”

“What, did you break your bottle of nail polish?”

“Come on, _pleeeeeaaaaaase?_ I suck at painting my nails, and you’re really, really good at it.”

Len turned, thinking to himself. The electric kettle bubbled merrily behind him.

“Okay, Rin.” He held up one finger. “One condition, though.”

“ _Yes!”_ Rin pumped her fist as she hopped down from the counter. “Name it! Anything!”

Len pointed a pinky at the discarded pudding cup on the counter. “That’s your third pudding cup since we bought that twelve-pack, right?”

Rin’s gleeful face immediately collapsed into a suspicious glare. “Maybe.”

“So you have three left, right?” Len’s sly smirk was infuriating.

“Cut to the chase, you extortionist.”

“I want your last three pudding cups out of the twelve-pack.”

Rin glared back, not backing down. “We agreed to split it. You already ate your half.”

Len placed a hand on his hip. “I sure did, and it was delicious. Now I want the rest.”

“One pudding cup.”

“Two.”

“One and a half.”

“Two, and I’ll do your eyeliner along with it.”

“Give me those really cool wingtips and you’ve got a deal.”

“Deal.”

Rin extended her hand, which Len shook firmly.

The front door to the Vocaloid household opened and shut in the living room.

“ _I’m home.”_ Teto’s distinct voice whispered painfully as she shuffled into the kitchen. Fittingly, she was wearing similar colors to Len, a pastel pink poncho over her black clothes.

Rin waved. “Hiya, Teto.”

Len grinned, as he returned to the counter. “Perfect timing, myyyyyy queerest of platonic partners! Tea just finished brewing.” He punctuated this by raising the honey bottle and squirting what appeared to be a metric quart of honey into the mug of tea.

Teto’s face lit up. “ _Awww, Len!”_ She whispered, wrapping him in a hug from behind. “ _You answered my prayers, thank yoouuuuuuuuuuuu!”_ She rubbed her face in Len’s hair as he giggled. “ _You’re an angel. A beautiful, fluffy pink angel.”_

Rin smiled smugly. “Y’all two are adorable. I mean it.”

Len grinned, tinking the spoon on the side of the mug as he finished stirring the honey into the tea. “Shall we adjourn to yonder Snuggle Nest?”

Teto nodded wildly with an enormous grin, her drill-shaped twintails flickering in every direction. She gently took the mug from Len’s hands, the cold-sensitive Vocaloid holding it close, letting its warmth soak into her.

As the two headed for the door, Len paused. “Whoop, hang on a sec.” He flounced back over to the fridge, ignoring Rin’s scowl as he fished out two of her pudding cups. Len blew a raspberry in her direction, snagging a pair of spoons, before rejoining Teto on their way to the Cuddle Cave. “Here, one for you, one for me!”

With a grumble, Rin yanked the fridge open, grabbing her last, lonely pudding cup. “Don’t worry, darling, I’ll eat you now before anyone else gets their hideous mitts on you.”

~/~/~

In Len’s room, Len clicked on the bedside lamp, Teto kicking off her shoes at the end of the bed. Len unceremoniously flopped onto the bed, his dress clouding around him like a gigantic pillow.

Teto eased onto the bed next to him, taking a sip of her tea. She sighed in relief. “Ahh… that already makes me feel alive again.” Her voice was almost its usual, springy self again, though she still spoke softly.

She nestled her face against Len’s as he adjusted his seating to be propped up against the pillows next to her. “Thank you, Len.”

Len smiled, his hand lacing around her free one. “Anytime, Teto.”

“You look really pretty, by the way.”

“You too. Didn’t realize we’d color-coordinated.”

Teto smiled down at their legs, her black stockings next to Len’s pink ones. “I’m just glad I’m off tomorrow. Don’t want to blow my voice out two days in a row.”

“Since we’re probably gonna doze off at some point, want me to go get those giant curlers of yours?”

Teto squeezed his hand. “Don’t you dare.” She quickly set her tea down on Len’s nightstand, reached down and grabbed his incredibly comfy blanket, before whooshing the whole thing over the two of them. She hugged her best friend around the middle. “You’re mine, you comfy monster.”

Len laughed, hugging her back. “Okay, okay. Want to do anything special, or just hang out?”

“I am here to be hung out with. I wanna just chill with you.” She snuggled deeper into the covers to prove her point.

Len chuckled softly, kissing his QPP gently on top of her noggin. “Fair enough.”

~/~/~

Much later that night, there was a quiet tap on the door. After a moment, Rin eased the door open, peering in. She smiled sweetly at the scene before her.

Teto was propped against the pillows and headboard, snoring softly. She had the fingers of one hand loosely woven in Len’s hair, his head using the plush of her stomach as a pillow. Len breathed slowly and gently. They were both wrapped in an ocean of blankets.

With a fond sigh, Rin quietly turned Len’s bedside lamp off, before leaving the two as she found them, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
